kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Green
Overview Adam Green is a character made by Willowisp323 for Half-Moon Academy: Dance of Fate. Appearance Adam is thin and of average height. He has an athletic build and dark brown hair. His hair has the appearance that he is about a week late for a haircut and is slightly curly. His skin is fair, bordering on pale and his face is mostly free from scars or blemishes. Although he seems human, there is something inhuman about him too. Adam is a lycanthrope, or werewolf, and that has some effect on his human appearance. His teeth are pointed and sharp and his canines are elongated. His ears have come to a slight point at the top but this is usually covered by his hair. His fingernails almost resemble claws. He wears clothes that are a bit too large for him. He wears a long sleeve, grey shirt and a pair of dark blue trousers. He wears a pair of leather shoes with white socks. All in all he could almost pass for human if he managed to hide his claws and teeth. History Biography Adam was not always a lycanthrope, a long time ago he was completely human. He was quite young at the time, he had friends and went to school. He did all the normal kid stuff, like homework and playing. His parents were human too, as was the rest of his family. They were not very wealthy, but they had enough to live comfortably. It was at the age of fourteen when Adam's life changed. He was outside at night, watching the stars. He had always liked astronomy. He was in his backyard with a telescope pointed at the sky. His house bordered some woods, but Adam never found this worrying. His parents was inside, they didn't share his interest in space. He should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, he should have gone inside. Adam didn't even believe in the supernatural, and neither did his family. Adam didn't realise he was in danger until it was too late. Adam screamed as a creature came out of the woods and charged towards him. He was frozen in place, but even if he could move he wouldn't be able to get away from what was coming towards him. He didn't stand a chance. The attack only lasted a few seconds before Adam's parents chased the creature away and dragged Adam inside. He was injured but alive. He quickly received medical attention from the paramedics that had been called. Adam spent weeks in hospital, recovering from the injuries sustained from the attack by the creature. He didn't know what it was or why it had attacked, he was just happy to be alive. Little did he know what changes were coming for him. The first time he knew something was wrong was during the hospital stay. He was nearing the end of his stay. It was in the middle of the night, Adam was having a nightmare. He was reliving the experiences of the attack, a common occurrence in the weeks following the attack. He awoke from the dream to find himself changed, he was covered in fur. He wasn't himself. He opened his mouth to yell but only growling came out. At the sound of this a group of doctors and nurses rushed in and sedated him. When he awoke the next morning, he found that he was bound to the hospital bed. After a long talk with the doctor it was explained to him that he had been infected with lycanthropy. The doctor explained that the supernatural did exist. At first Adam didn't believe him but after a while he grew to believe what the doctor was saying, the doctor even said that he was a supernatural creature hiding in plain sight. Over the next few years, Adam's teeth sharpened and his nails grew almost claw-like. Adam's control over his wolf form grew. But he still withdrew from society, he didn't want to harm anyone. He didn't talk to his friends anymore and he always tried to stay by himself when at school. He hid the fact that he was no longer completely human. He became angry at the creature that had done this to him. He didn't ask to be made into a lycanthrope, he just wanted his old life again. When he heard about Half-Moon Academy he saw a chance to recover a bit of his old life. At least there he didn't have to hide there. Powers and Abilities Powers As a lycanthrope, Adam has the ability to transform at will. He has some control when in this state, or at least enough to stop himself from killing people. In this state he has enchanted strength, speed and agility as well as enhanced senses. These abilities are present, although diminished, in Adam's human form. Paraphernalia Adam has a notebook, a pen, and his luggage Category:Male Category:Moon Dorm Category:Dance of Fates Characters